


A Confissão

by carolss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Aquilo estava enlouquecendo Stiles.





	A Confissão

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Aquilo estava enlouquecendo Stiles. Okay claro, talvez contar para um cara que talvez você gostaria de beijar ele enquanto vocês estão no meio de uma viagem de carro que pelo jeito vai demorar pra acabar talvez não tenha sido uma decisão muito sábia, especialmente considerando que o cara em questão era Derek Hale. Mas Derek estava sendo um babaca com o seu silêncio. Tinha sido apenas há uns cinco minutos atrás segundo o relógio de Stiles mas estava sentindo como se fosse uma eternidade.

"Você poderia apenas dito não sabe" Stiles disse e ele estava sendo honesto claro seria um tanto desconfortável, mas não tão desconfortável quanto Derek apenas olhando tenso para a estrada sem dizer nada.

"O quê ?" Derek disse.

"Esse negócio de ficar quieto e ignorar as coisas não funciona direito pra mim, eu não vou fingir que eu não disse nada. Apenas faça o que você tem que fazer e termine com isso logo de uma vez"

"Stiles não tem como eu fazer nada, não tem acostamento nessa parte da estrada, se eu te beijar agora nós poderíamos ter um acidente e morrer, então apenas espere uns cinco minutos até eu achar um lugar pra estacionar e aí eu te beijo, okay ?!"

"Oh...okay"

"Okay"

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, com a tensão que não era tão desconfortável assim já que esta trazia expectativa.

"Sabe você podia dirigir um pouco acima do limite de velocidade, não tem muitos carros na pista hoje" Stiles comentou. 

"Eu já estou"


End file.
